Bring In 0010
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: James Bond discovers that he fathers a two year old daughter. As he begins to grow fond of the little toddler, he's kidnapped my new SPECTRE villain, Dr. Irving Wittigher. M then orders 0010 agent, Herb Nixon, to go on the mission to track down Dr. Wittigher and bring the beloved 007 agent back to his toddler daughter, Lulu.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Agent, James Bond, or by his code name, 007, sat across the desk of his boss, M, gaping with his mouth just barely hanging from its hinges. He had just been given the most shocking news in his whole entire life.

"I have a what?" James remarked, unable to breathe.

"A daughter, James," M replied.

James swallowed the huge knot in his throat and continued to just stare at his boss. He didn't know how to comprehend it all. How did this happen? Who was the mother? Why was he never notified by her that he had a daughter until now?

"How...how...how long has this...child been around?" James questioned, mortified. The fact of actually having his own son or daughter provoked anxiety within him. It was probably one of the scariest situations he had ever been forced to face in his life.

"She just turned two last month in February." M answered.

"And how were you notified of this?" James continued. There were about four million questions he had racing in his mind he needed answers to.

"Not too long ago, about a day before I was able to get in contact with you. I received a letter from an anonymous woman who thinks you are the father of this child. She sent several pictures to prove her point, one of which was of her holding the child, and the other of which had you with your arm wrapped around her. I was able to identify her based on the pictures she sent in, and I've had some people monitoring her from afar." M answered.

James had been previously in northern London at a seminar for new spy equipment and training, and hadn't been in a phone's range to receive any of this. He had just arrived back home last night and saw that M was in urgent need to speak with him.

"And you want her to come live with me?" James gasped, hardly able to speak.

"There isn't a choice, 007; your daughter's mother is dead." M answered; he answered the last part in more of a softer voice.

"From what,"

"Unknown. According to the reports sent in from our operatives, their security footage went offline for five hours, and when they finally got the cameras up and running again, she was nowhere to be seen in the city."

James gulped, again; was this really happening to him, right now? He had no time for a child, he never even imagined of _having _children in his lifetime. He was a spy who was assigned to work with some of the most dangerous people in the world: murderers, robbers, thieves, Mafia members, terrorists, the list was just simply too long. On top of all of it, he never had a guaranteed answer of whether or not he would return home from an assignment alive. Everytime he left, it was unknown if he would return home by airplane or casket.

"It's either that or she's sent to a foster home, James." M remarked.

James knew instantly he didn't wish for his child to be sent to a foster home. He had lived in one himself at a young age, and refused to let his own child grow up without parents. Even if she were to come live with him, there was _still _the chance of her growing up as an orphan. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and slowly nodded.

"Alright...I'll take her in," James answered, meekly. This was all happening too fast for him.

"I will have child services know you wish to take her under your custody." M answered.

"M, by any chance, what is her name?"

"Lulu,"

"Lulu,"

"Lulu Alydia Bond,"

James nodded.

"Beautiful name for a girl," James commented.

M nodded.

James slowly rose from his seat and latched onto M's desk, still shaken up from the whole onslaught of information. A daughter...James Bond was a father. It made him want to scream, it made him want to keel over...it made him feel horrified.

"You alright, 007?" M questioned, cautiously.

James nodded.

"I'm fine...uh, thank you, M." James answered, softly.

M nodded.

"I will notify you in a few days, and you can come get her and bring her home." M replied.

James nodded and slowly walked out of his boss's office. He softly closed the door behind him and stood there aimlessly for what felt like hours. Eve Moneypenny looked up from doing paperwork at her desk up at James.

"James, what seems to be bothering you?" Eve questioned.

James didn't answer.

"James," Eve again asked.

"I uh...don't feel well, Miss Moneypenny; I'm just going home to rest for the rest of the day." James remarked.

"You wish for me to call a cab, Mr. Bond?" She questioned.

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you." He answered.

He grabbed his hat on the coat rack and nodded, then slowly left the office and made his way out to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, and James had finished buying everything he could think of that he needed before his daughter was brought home. Her room was all set up, her closet full of clothes, a toy box stuffed with toys, and a bookshelf filled with books.

James slowly seated himself onto his sofa and gulped. In a few hours, he would be bringing home his daughter. His life would never be the same after a few more hours. How was he going to raise a child? He was constantly gone, he loved his job, and children was the last thing on his list of things to have in life. He had never associated himself with children, so the fact of actually raising one of his own was as foreign as learning Korean. He had no concept whatsoever as to how to raise children or treat them. He slowly looked over at the wall at the clock. The time read 12:40. He knew what time it was. He slowly raised to his feet and entered the hallway. He grabbed his coat and hat and headed out the door to his car. He was off to M's office.

James entered Eve's office and threw his hat, as always, on the coat rack, and it spun around a bit before coming to a stop. Eve smiled and looked over at James.

"Good day, Mr. Bond," Eve spoke, with a nod.

James returned the common courtesy and nodded back.

"Miss Moneypenny, how are you, today?" James questioned.

"Fine, and yourself?" Eve replied.

James sighed.

"Frightened, if it is indeed the correct term for it." James said, swallowing down a knot in his throat. He had never felt this way before. Sure, he had had some pretty intense situations to deal with for his career, but he had training and experience in those types of things. He simply knew what to expect...but _this, _this was a whole other concept.

"You will make a fine father, Mr. Bond." Eve spoke, with a smile.

James tried to smile, however, his efforts failed.

"Possibly, Miss Moneypenny," He answered, unsure of himself.

"I don't think I've ever seen the great James Bond afraid of anything, before." Eve giggled.

"James Bond has never dealt with children before." He answered, trying to laugh.

As Eve was about to speak, again, M stepped out of his office and looked at James.

"007, she's in here," M stated.

James took in a huge breath of air, let it out slowly, and followed M into his office. Both men entered, and James sat down in his usual spot. M walked over to another man in the office wearing government like clothing and standing as still as a rock.

"007, this is Mr. Arnold Worthing." M spoke.

James nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." James answered, friendly.

"As the same to you, Mr. Bond. I've heard many good things about your work." Arnold answered, pleased.

James smiled and nodded.

"007, Mr. Worthing is from the United Kingdom Child Service Agency." M answered.

James then turned his head from side to side and back to front again, as if he were looking for something. He looked back at M looking perplexed.

"I see no child, M," James answered.

Arnold moved to the side revealing from behind him a small little girl. She had light brown hair and brown eyes, resembling much like her father. James gawked at her, as if he'd had seen those eyes before. The little girl looked at him blankly, and he wondered whether he should approach her or not. Not knowing what else to do, James slowly lifted his hand from his lap and waved to her.

Arnold knelt down to Lulu's level and spoke sweetly to her.

"This is your daddy; you wanna go say 'hi' to him?" Arnold cooed.

Lulu twirled gently from side to side, gently biting her finger, not knowing what she should do. After a while, she slowly warmed up to James and inch by inch crept up to his side. James turned his head slowly to his side after she had arrived there and looked down at Lulu.

"Well, hello there, little lady," James spoke, softly.

Lulu simply looked at him.

"If you could just sign these papers, Mr. Bond, I would gladly turn her over to you." Arnold spoke, business like, again.

James grabbed the pen and clipboard and scribbled on it and handed it back to Arnold.

"She's all your's, now," He stated, giving a hand gesture towards her.

James nodded slowly then stood from his chair, looked back at M, and nodded.

"Good day, M," James spoke.

M nodded back.

"As to you, 007," M answered back.

James gently took hold of the toddler's hand and exited from the office with her. They walked over to the coat rack, and James willingly took his hat back and placed it on his head.

"Good day to you two," Eve spoke, friendly.

James nodded and with that, closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

James arrived home with his daughter and gently helped her take off her coat. He took his own coat off and hung them both and his hat on the coat rack in the doorway entrance. They turned a corner and entered into his living room. Lulu walked over to the coffee table and saw all the things laying out on it: today's newspaper, a coaster, a remote control, work documents, and then a coloring book with a box of crayons on top of it. James wandered over to her and looked down to her.

"See that little book there with the animals on it?" James asked, pointing to the coloring book.

Lulu looked up from it and nodded.

"That's your's; you may use it now, if you wish." James answered.

Lulu grabbed the box of crayons then set them back down on top of the book. She then turned to James's direction and looked up at him.

"Daddy," She questioned, as if she were testing it out for size.

James gulped; 'Daddy'. The five letter word that sent chills rolling down his spine. As best as possible, trying to ignore it, he nodded.

"That would be me," James answered.

"Daddy," Lulu spoke, again. This time, it sounded more, as if she wanted something from him.

James gulped, again.

"Yes, Lulu," James answered.

Lulu nodded and went back to staring at the coloring book. She grabbed the box of crayons and book, wandered over to a spot on the floor, sat down, opened to a page, and began coloring.

James walked over to the couch, sat down, sighed, and lifted his legs up on the coffee table and crossed his legs. He looked over at Lulu, again, then sighed, yet another sigh. This was going to take a _lot _of getting used to.

That night, James had gotten into his blue pajamas and tied around his silk gray bathrobe and wandered around his room for a slight bit. He kept having thoughts of how this whole parenthood thing was going to go over. The 00 agent had dealt with a lot of things in his past, but children was certainly a whole new field of work. He pulled up his covers and crawled into bed, laying there with the lights on. As he lie there thinking of how he would raise his daughter, he heard tiny footsteps shuffle to his bedroom door.

"Daddy," Lulu meekly spoke.

James slowly sat up and saw Lulu there gazing at him.

"Lulu, I thought I put you to bed." James answered, surprised.

"Daddy stay," Lulu spoke, worried.

James sighed and got out of bed, then he approached the small child and lifted her up and put her in his bed.

"You can sleep here for tonight, but tomorrow, you must sleep in your own bed." James answered, exhausted. This whole day had gone from one thing to the next too fast, even for the well trained spy.

Lulu wriggled her way towards James and buried herself next to his body.

James felt slightly awkward by the feeling and had a right mind of shoving her off of him. He then sighed and patted Lulu's shoulder, then he turned off the lights, slipped under his covers, and fell asleep with his two year old snuggled up next to him.

A few days went by, and James, although still slightly disturbed, was growing accustomed to the little toddler who now lived within his residence. James was on his couch doing some paperwork for M, as Lulu lay on the floor coloring a picture. James lifted his eyes and glanced over at her once and a while to see what she was doing. He was completely zoned in on his work, until he felt something tug on his pants. He stuck his hand into his jacket, reaching for his gun, and looked down to see it was Lulu. He sighed and left his gun where it was.

Lulu looked up at him and smiled.

"Daddy," Lulu said, happily.

James continued to look at her blankly, wondering what it was she wanted. She handed him the sheet of paper face down and wandered back over to draw another picture. Curious, James flipped over the paper and saw the picture was of a bunch of scribbles, but he could tell it was of him and Lulu. He felt a strange feeling suddenly within him. It was warm and fuzzy, yet foreign and unsettling, at the same time. He felt a smile making its way through his face, though he tried to force it back.

"_This can't be happening; you're a hard core secret agent, not some pansy, James_." He thought to himself.

James looked up from the drawing at Lulu and sighed. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't help but feel something towards his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

James was called in the next day to M's office for an important assignment. James sat across from M wearing his usual suit and tie.

"007, first off I'd like to ask how's fatherhood treating yah?" M asked.

James took a while before answering.

"Different, that's much I can say." James answered.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic as most people would." M replied.

"Enough about that, though, what is it you have me here for?"

"Ah, yes; there have been reports of a man who distinctively wants answers from MI6."

"Answers as to what, may I ask?"

"Oh, security codes, spy equipment blueprints, things that could expose all of us and put our lives into serious jeopardy."

"And what does he go by?"

"Dr. Wittigher,"

James suddenly felt something inside him that was new to him. He thought of Lulu and the thought of someone trying to harm her. It made him feel protective and highly defensive, yet he could not comprehend as to why he was feeling such emotions towards Lulu.

M caught that something seemed bothersome to his top agent.

"You alright, 007," M questioned.

James looked up and shook the cobwebs from his mind.

"Sorry...just had something on my mind." James answered.

"Such as what," M questioned.

"Nothing important,"

"I know you, 007; you don't give that look of expression unless something extreme is bothering you...what is it?"

James sighed; he knew he now had to come clean.

"I'm having this strange feeling, particularly towards Lulu and the thought of someone trying to hurt her." James began.

"What is it you're exactly feeling?" M asked.

"I don't know...I've never felt this way before."

"Does it feel as if you would be willing to do anything in order to ensure her safety, 007?"

"Something of that sort, yes; why, do you know what it is?"

M chuckled.

"_Exactly _what it is," M answered.

"What," James questioned.

"Love,"

"I beg your pardon,"

"You love her, 007,"

James laughed.

"James Bond doesn't love, M; how absurd!" He chuckled.

"If it's because you think it makes you weak, it doesn't." M remarked.

This seemed to anger James.

"I am not weak; I'm not anywhere close to the meaning of the word." James retorted.

"That's what I'm saying, 007. Just because you love something or someone doesn't mean you're weak. You're just simply a human being. Human beings love, 007." M answered.

"You think I..._love_,"

Did the masculine, hard as a rock, ninja fighting 007 actually _love _someone?

"I do, and it is perfectly fine to do so, 007. Even spies such as yourself need a soft spot. It's what keeps us good and understand what evil is that provides us with our careers." M answered.

James gulped, when the door opened, and Eve walked in with Lulu sniffling.

"Mr. Bond, your daughter simply won't stop crying and keeps pleading for you. Poor little dear," Eve spoke, sympathetically.

"Daddy," Lulu whimpered.

James looked at her, seeing his daughter so helpless and sad seemed to put him in a state of shock. It made him want to do something to make it stop and have her stop crying, but he did not know what to do. Lulu stuck out her arms, as if she wanted something.

"Daddy," Lulu sobbed.

James looked up at Eve, begging with his eyes to find out what she wanted.

"Mr. Bond, don't you know how to tell, when a child wishes to be held?" Eve questioned.

Hold her...as in pick her up and snuggle her right there in front of his boss and the secretary working for him? James sighed and picked up Lulu and sat her in his lap, lightly holding her near him. Lulu moved closer to him and buried her little face into his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"Daddy," Lulu said, calming down.

Feeling quite uncomfortable, James held on tighter to Lulu, not knowing what else to do. As much as he did not want to at the time being, he could not help but admit that he found the feeling of holding his own child in his arms kind of comforting. And on top of it all, she was pretty cute, and was so sweet and innocent. James looked back over towards M, who was smiling at him.

"See, it's alright to love someone." M replied.

Eve decided to leave the two men be and went back to her desk in the other room.

Lulu looked up at James with her little eyes.

"What you dowing, Daddy?" Lulu asked.

"Oh, just talking with M, here." James answered.

"Him," Lulu asked, pointing to M.

James could not help but chuckle and smile.

"Yes, that's him, alright," James answered.

Lulu smiled and hugged James.

"Daddy," Lulu spoke, sweetly.

James looked down at her and smiled small. Still not used to the whole idea of being a father, he knew one thing and one thing for certain, and that was that no one would come near his daughter and try to hurt her.

Night had fallen, and James was getting Lulu ready for bed. He gently lay her down in her bed and covered her up in blankets and tucked her into bed. He was about to leave, when Lulu stopped him.

"Daddy," Lulu cried.

James turned around and walked back in.

"Yes, dear," James answered.

Did he just call her 'dear'?

"Sing me wuwaby," Lulu whimpered.

"Sing you a lullaby," James remarked.

Good God, he was not sure if he even knew of any lullabies. He sat down on Lulu's bed, and Lulu crawled into his lap and snuggled close to him. James held her and continued thinking of a song to sing to her. He finally recalled one he remembered from God knows where and began singing to her. Once he had finished, Lulu had fallen to sleep, and James tucked her under her covers, leaned over, and gently kissed her tiny, little head. He gently rubbed the back of her head a few times then finally turned off the lights and closed the door.

James walked into the living room and collapsed to the sofa with a glass of scotch and put his legs up on the coffee table. He was peacefully enjoying himself, completely unaware of the black figure behind him covered from head to toe in all black. The figure silently approached him with a piece of white gauze in his hand. He finally reached James and quickly put the cover over his mouth. James squirmed and tried freeing himself to get off the couch, but it wasn't long before all he could see was black.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning had arrived, and James's friend, Felix Leiter, entered into James's house with the spare key he had to check up on him.

"James, I'm here," Felix cried.

No answer.

"James," Felix spoke.

Nothing.

Felix made his way to the living room and found nothing out of the ordinary. Growing worried, he made his way to another room in the house and heard crying. Felix took a metal crowbar and busted the door open and made his way in. He found Lulu sitting up in bed crying. Felix ran to her and knelt down to the side of her bed.

"Lulu...where's your daddy?" Felix cooed.

"Daddy gone," Lulu sobbed.

"Where did Daddy go?"

"I don't know; Daddy go bye-bye."

Felix brought Lulu to him and held her close, softly hushing her.

"It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright...we'll find Daddy...we'll find him." Felix spoke, softly. He took Lulu in his arms and saw a piece of paper taped to James's bedroom door. Felix ran over to it and grabbed the note from the door and read what it said.

"_Pay $6,000,000 in cash, or Bond dies...signed Dr. Irving Wittigher_," Felix read. "Oh no,"

Herb Nixon, or known by his code number, 0010, was seated in front of M with Lulu in his lap. Felix had brought over Lulu to Herb at the office, along with the ransom note to get James back, as he had to report to work for an emergency.

"You want me to what?!" Herb cried.

"We need you to go after Dr. Wittigher, 0010." M answered.

"Are you crazy; if he's able to kidnap 007, God knows _what _the man's capable of doing!" Herb exclaimed.

"You're our only hope of saving 007 and bringing him back to London, if Dr. Wittigher has already managed to sneak him out of the country."

"Why me, though; why not 008 or 009 to do this mission?"

"Because 008 is on another mission and 009 is dead, so you're the one that remains."

"And what happens if I refuse,"

M gave a warning glare.

"You do this mission and bring back 007, and if you return, and he's dead, I'll strip you of your 00 status." M snarled.

"No, oh please, no, sir!" Herb begged.

"Then you better find 007 and find him alive, or else!" M snapped.

Herb looked down at Lulu who was still sniffling that her daddy was gone.

"I want Daddy," Lulu sobbed.

Herb could not help but feel sorry and horrible for the little girl. That face was too much pain for him to live with. Herb gave a breath of air.

"Dammit, I can't say no to that sweet little face." Herb grumbled.

Herb rose from his seat and walked out the door to report to Q for his equipment and gear.

Herb had arrived to Q, with Lulu in his arms, and was guided to a station with a bunch of spy gear and equipment ready for his use.

"Alright, 0010, pay attention, now," Q stated.

"Oh, because it's so hard to use a gun," Herb mocked.

Q glared at him then continued on.

"As I was saying, 0010, your first piece of equipment." Q handed him a pen.

"It's just a pen," Herb stated.

"Not just any pen, a laser pen. It can fire through up to 2 feet of metal."

"Whoa,"

"Next up, we have the finest of automobiles, some would say even better than 007's car." Q answered. The two approached a 1961 black camaro; it was polished, waxed, and washed, sparkling as much as a diamond would in a ring.

"I'll be the judge of that." Herb answered.

Q glared at him then proceeded.

"You have your cup holders, radio, back seats, gear shift, now pay close attention, now, 0010. Behind your radio is a radar to track down suspicious objects and/or personnel with the scanner in both the front and back of the car. Over here by your heat and air conditioner, you have a control panel with several levers and switches to activate several tools. This one is for oil slicks, that one for jet propellers, blind lighting, lasers, torpedo launchers, and fire rockets." Q spoke.

"Sounds like a very nifty invention there, Q." Herb answered.

"Oh, and there's one more thing. Inside your gear shift handle is a little blue button. Whatever you do, do not, push, the button." Q ordered.

"Why, what does it do?" Herb asked.

"It lights the car on fire."

Q gawked at the automobile before following Q to another part of the room.

"Over here we have a walkie talkie; keep it on you at all times. We have a small recording device inside this ordinary pocket square, hand sanitizer made out of nitroglycerin, this gun that fires seven electrical bullets at a time, kinda like a machine gun in a sense." Q spoke.

"So, instead of killing Dr. Wittigher, I'll just give him and his workers an electrical shock." Herb stated.

"You will also have the one your carry inside your suit."

"I will find these materials highly useful, thank you."

"M has Felix assigned to check on you from time to time."

"Yes, thank you, Q,"

Herb left with Lulu and headed off for the camaro, when he decided to look down at Lulu. Lulu looked up at him with her little eyes. They were still wet from crying.

"I want Daddy," Lulu whimpered.

Herb sighed and held Lulu close to him.

"I know...I know, sweetheart...I'm gonna get your daddy back...I promise." Herb said, wondering where it was James was now.


	6. Chapter 6

James fluttered his eyes open to a aching back, stomach ache, and headache. He tried to sit up, but was being held down by something. He felt a hard, cold metal surface underneath him. He looked to the side and noticed he was lying down on an operating table, but it was far from an operating room where he was. He lifted his head up slightly and noticed he was strapped down with a leather strap on his chest and legs. He tried squirming out of it, but his hands and ankles were also tied down by leather straps, as well. He sighed and wondered how on earth he managed to get where he was now. Everything was confusing and unclear to him, like a cloud of fog surrounded his mind.

The door opened, slightly startling him and entered a man with two other ones following behind him. The man in front was dressed in a doctor's outfit, and the other two were wearing surgeon uniforms.

James scanned the three men, trying to see if he recognized any of them from some other time or place. Sadly, nothing was coming to him.

"Well, looks like the patient's coming through." The doctor spoke.

"Where, where, where am I?" James asked, disoriented.

"In my office,"

"Looks anything far from an office."

"Oh, I have a special kind of office."

"So I see...and may I ask who you may be?"

"I'm Dr. Irving Wittigher, Mr. James Bond."

James gaped at him, instantaneously knowing who he was.

"You...you're the man M told me of." James gasped.

"Looks like your memory's in working condition." Dr. Wittigher sneered.

James struggled trying to free himself from his trap, but was unsuccessful, making Dr. Wittigher laugh.

"Good luck trying to free yourself; those leather straps are tied and knotted that not even Mr. James Bond can break through them." Dr. Wittigher laughed, menacingly.

James sighed and lay back down on the table.

"I hope you're well rested," Dr. Wittigher spoke.

"Why would you hope for that?" James questioned.

"Because you'll need all the strength you can get for the operation."

James eyed Dr. Wittigher.

"What operation do you refer to?" James questioned.

"The operation that will be the end of 007..._forever_." Dr. Wittigher sneered.

James again gaped at Dr. Wittigher.

Herb wandered around with Lulu in the streets of London searching for James, wondering where on earth Dr. Wittigher could have taken him.

"Now, if I were a man working for SPECTRE and was holding 007 for ransom, where would I take him?" Herb questioned himself.

"Who you talking to," Lulu questioned.

"Oh, no one, sweetie," Herb answered.

"Except me," A familiar voice said.

Herb turned around with Lulu in his arms and saw Felix popping his head out from behind an alley.

"Felix, you old scoundrel," Herb answered, smiling.

"Oh, you know me, sneaking in and making surprise entrances." Felix answered, smiling.

"Daddy," Lulu said, sadly.

Both Herb and Felix looked at Lulu and gave her sympathetic looks.

"How's she holding up, there?" Felix asked, softly.

"She's said nothing but since you brought her to me, this morning." Herb answered.

"Poor little thing,"

"Where Daddy go," Lulu begged.

"I don't know where your daddy is; we gotta find him." Felix answered.

"Is he pwaying 'hide seek'?" Lulu asked.

"Kinda,"

Lulu simply lay her head down on Herb's shoulder, growing tired from crying.

"What's that over there?" Herb questioned.

"That, oh, that's a restaurant and dancing place." Felix answered.

"Well, I don't think James would want us to find him on an empty stomach." Herb answered.

"Or without some nice tasting tequila." Felix added, licking his lips.

"Shall we,"

"We shall,"

The two men with the toddler entered the restaurant and were seated down at a table. Felix held Lulu in his lap, as she drank apple juice from a sippy cup. Herb was sitting across from Felix drinking a glass of scotch, while Felix was drinking tequila with a splash of citrus in it.

"Good decision, 0010," Felix answered.

"Well, who can pass up a drink, yah know what I mean?" Herb chuckled, with a wink.

Felix nodded, smiling at the remark.

"Daddy," Lulu called out.

Felix looked down at Lulu.

"No, Daddy's not here, Lulu," Felix answered.

"Daddy," Lulu begged.

"She's not gonna stop, until we find him." Herb remarked.

"I believe M said that finding James was _your _task." Felix commented.

"You mean you're not gonna help me at all?!" Herb exclaimed.

"Daddy," Lulu wailed.

"Lulu, what is it you want?" Felix asked, starting to get irritated.

"Daddy," Lulu said, pointing at something ahead of them.

Herb and Felix turned their heads and were puzzled to see a man from the back. He seemed to be wearing a suit and had the same hair style and color as James did.

"You think James escaped?" Felix questioned.

"Wouldn't surprise me; he usually finds some way of getting out of a mess." Herb answered.

"I'll stay here with Lulu; you go check and see if that's James for sure."

Herb nodded and got up from his chair, then he wandered over casually to the man at the bar. Herb tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around and looked at Herb. It wasn't James Bond, that was for sure, but Herb wasn't sure who the man actually was.

"Can I help you, sir?" The man asked. It was no other than Dr. Wittigher!

"Oh, sorry...you just looked like a friend of mine, is all." Herb answered.

"Who's your friend,"

"Do you know a man by the name of James Bond?"

"I know _of _him, but not personally."

"Oh,"

"Why do you care to know where Mr. Bond is?"

"Well, he's missing,"

"Missing, since when,"

"Since early last night,"

"I'm sorry to hear such news."

"Yeah...especially when he has a two year old daughter that misses him terribly."

"Mr. Bond has a daughter?"

Herb nodded.

"He just found out about her recently and was beginning to grow fond of her, when he was kidnapped." Herb answered.

"Poor little girl; does she have a mother?" Dr. Wittigher asked.

"No; her mother died not too long ago." Herb answered.

"I'm terribly sorry,"

"Yeah...we all are,"

The two men grew silent with each other, when Dr. Wittigher spoke.

"You want to dance?" Dr. Wittigher asked.

"Oh, no thank you; I'm not very good at dancing." Herb answered.

"This music not your type?"

"No, just not a well dancer."

"Come on, just one song."

Herb sighed and followed Dr. Wittigher, unaware of who he was, and began dancing with him. While the two men were dancing, Felix and Lulu looked on from where they were. Felix gaped, when he finally caught a good look of Dr. Wittigher.

"That's Dr. Wittigher," Felix gasped.

"Who dat," Lulu asked, looking up at Felix.

Felix pointed to the man Herb was now embracing a dance with.

"You're not so bad on your feet, Mr...uh," Dr. Wittigher paused, not knowing who he was.

"Herb Nixon, and you?" Herb questioned.

"Irving Wittigher,"

Herb danced some more before finally realizing who he was dancing with. He knew he had to get away from him as quick as possible. The two danced a little longer, until Herb found a dance break to dance off and away from Dr. Wittigher.

"Let's go," Herb answered.

"Right behind yah, Herb." Felix answered.

The two men grabbed Lulu and made themselves out of the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

James squirmed and tried his best to break out of the contraption he was on, but he always failed. The leather straps were just too strong for him to break out from. He sighed and decided to quit for now and closed his eyes, when the door opened up, again. James lifted his head and looked to see who it was: it was Dr. Wittigher, and his two assistants.

"Are we resting comfortably, Mr. Bond?" Dr. Wittigher asked.

"Let me go," James answered, softly.

"Oh, you don't like your stay?"

James didn't answer; he just simply gawked at the three men.

"Oh, and by the way, do you know of a man named of Herb Nixon?" Dr. Wittigher questioned.

"Why do you care to know?" James replied.

"He was there with a small child...looked like a mini female version of you, Mr. Bond."

James gulped, yet keeping a tough look on his face...Lulu.

"You stay away from her, understand me?" James ordered.

"Oh, we wouldn't dream of hurting your daughter, Mr. Bond." Dr. Wittigher's tone of voice didn't seem to sell it much.

"I will break every last one of your hands, if you lay a single finger on her, do I make myself clear?" James snarled.

"How will you know; you won't be alive to see!" Dr. Wittigher cackled.

The two assistants cackled, as well, and the three men left James to be by himself.

James tried forcing himself out of the contraption, again, but it wasn't giving way.

"Lulu...hold on, darling...I won't let them hurt you." James answered, praying that Lulu was safe and not here with him in the care of Dr. Wittigher.

Herb stayed overnight in a motel with Lulu, and the two got up bright and early, the next morning. Herb and Lulu, in Herb's arms, wandered around the city, wondering and searching for places and clues that would help them lead to James and where Dr. Wittigher was keeping him hostage.

"You know anyplace your daddy might be?" Herb questioned.

Lulu looked up at him blankly, as if she didn't know what the question meant.

Herb sighed and patted the little girl's shoulder, then he continued on his way, as he searched for people that might know where James would be.

Herb looked all over for James; from suburban areas, business buildings, towers, guards, civilians, and store clerks and workers showing them a picture of James and asking them if anyone had seen this man in the last 24 hours and if he were with anyone suspicious looking. Sadly, all of them had given 'no' for an answer. Herb then decided looking in alleys and garbage bins for anything that might be useful, again, turning out being unlucky.

"James, where in the world are you?" Herb asked himself. Growing tired of carrying Lulu everywhere he went, he had previously bought a stroller and put her in it. Lulu was currently asleep in the stroller, as Herb continued thinking of places to look and people to ask. It was eventually dinner time and still no luck in finding James.

Herb looked down in the stroller at the tiny two year old, who was sucking and lightly chewing on her fingers. Lulu looked up at Herb with a certain look on her face. Probably wondering if he had found her father yet or not.

"Do you know where Daddy is?" Herb asked, desperate for an answer.

"No, Erb," Lulu answered.

Herb sighed and knelt down besides her, as if he were giving up.

"Where's Daddy," Lulu asked, sounding as if she were going to cry, again.

"I don't know, Lulu...I wish I had an answer for you." Herb answered, sincerely.

"Daddy," Lulu whimpered, starting to cry.

"We'll find him, I promise. I'll search for a year, if it means finding him."

"What a year,"

Herb was stumped trying to figure out a way to explain what a year was to a two year old. It was as impossible as he felt for the moment finding James would be. Trying to find James in a huge place, such as London or the entire world, or trying to explain to Lulu what a year was was trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"It's a long wait," Herb answered, not knowing what else to say.

Lulu looked at him, as if she weren't understanding it clearly.

"Come on, kid; it's getting late out." Herb answered. He began rolling the stroller around the city headed for another hotel to stay at for the night, when he spotted something suspicious laying in the middle of the sidewalk. Curious, Herb made his way over towards it with the stroller and knelt down to see what it was. He picked the laminated piece of paper off the ground. It felt as if it were some sort of ID card or driver's license. Herb turned it over and slightly walked over into the street light to read it better. It was a driver's license, and the name on it read James Bond.

Felix scanned over the driver's license, as him and Herb sat at Herb's hotel table examining it. Lulu was fast asleep on one of the two beds in the room.

"It's definitely James's, alright." Felix answered, putting it down.

"It's not a phony," Herb questioned.

Felix grabbed the card and leaned over, as he showed Herb.

"See this few lines right here?" Felix asked, shining a special kind of light on the driver's license.

"Yeah," Herb answered.

"Those lines show that this is made by the government."

"You think James left this in the middle of the streets of London on purpose?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, if he did such an act."

"Then why wouldn't he try to escape, then?"

"Either two theories; one, he left there on purpose as he was coming out of being knocked out and tried to escape and it failed, or he was too drowsy to remember anything and accidentally dropped it and went back into unconsciousness."

"Or it fell out of his pocket, and he never came out of it."

"That's also another possibility."

"Alright; I'll start headed in that direction early in the morning. Hopefully, James got away and is hiding somewhere, until he can find one of us to help him bust Dr. Wittigher."

"James wouldn't do such a thing, if I know him well enough."

"Yeah, you're right; he would've gone back and tried to defeat Dr. Wittigher himself."

"How's little Lulu doing,"

"She misses her dad, but alright, I guess."

"Poor kid; she lost her mother and now her dad's missing."

"Poor little thing's too young to be dealing with all of this."

"You can say that, again."

Herb nodded.

"You wanna stay here for the night?" Herb questioned.

"Why do you ask," Felix replied.

"Just so if Lulu starts having an episode over James I'll have some help. Plus, I could use all the help I can get with this case. Trying to find James is like trying to find a cure for the common cold."

Felix nodded, understanding, and the two of them went to bed.

Morning arrived, and Herb and Felix again resumed the search in finding James. Both men took turns of holding Lulu, while the other searched and scanned around for clues or asked people if they had seen James in the past two days or not.

The two men were currently in an alley. Herb was digging through trash cans and bags for anything, as Felix stood over against the side of a wall holding Lulu.

"Find anything," Felix questioned.

Herb sighed, sounding exhausted.

"No...but I think there's something in my sock." Herb spoke.

"Probably just a bug of some sort." Felix answered.

"A bug; get it out!"

"Why me,"

"'Cause I'm busy looking for something!"

"Just take your shoe and sock off and kill it!"

Slightly irked, Herb took of his black, leather, Italian shoe and sock on the right to find a spider crawling on his foot. Herb screamed, grabbed out his laser pen, and fired at it about ten times before deciding it was dead. Herb put the pen back into his pocket, put his sock and shoe back on, and made his way over to Felix.

"Smooth," Felix commented, sarcastically.

"Did you see the size of the thing?!" Herb exclaimed.

"It was nothing more than a common house spider; it was dead the first time you fired off your pen."

"I needed to be sure."

Felix raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" Felix asked.

"Ah ppffft; no," Herb scoffed.

"If you say so," Felix commented.

The two men continued walking around the city looking for clues that would lead them to James...wherever it was that is.


	8. Chapter 8

So far, the only lead Herb and Felix had on where Dr. Wittigher had taken James off to was James's driver's license, a map of London, an unidentified wallet with about $100 in cash inside, and a bug detector that James had once used for a mission assigned to him to go to Russia. The two men decided to grab something to eat at a local diner. Lulu sat quietly eating on crackers and a sippy cup full of apple juice, as Herb and Felix went over the artifacts they found and drank alcoholic beverages.

"Who's wallet do you think this is, James?" Herb questioned, fumbling with it in his hands.

"No; James would never leave so much money inside his wallet. It's gotta be either Dr. Wittigher's or someone that works for him." Felix answered.

Herb nodded and took a sip of his vodka.

"What about this map of London?" Herb questioned.

"Probably to find a good hiding spot to hide James from the public and crime investigators." Felix answered.

"Such as ourselves,"

"Correct,"

Herb looked over at Lulu. She was chewing on a cracker and watching the two men, as they gathered information on the clues and where to go next with the search.

"You like those crackers, there?" Herb asked, with a smile.

Lulu simply looked up at him then back down at the table, still eating her cracker.

"Kid doesn't talk much," Herb answered, talking to Felix.

"She's pretty shy, is all." Felix replied.

"Probably missing her...D-A-D-D-Y, still." Herb spoke, softly with the last part.

"You can say the word, Herb."

"I'm just worried Lulu will start asking for him, otherwise. She's two, for crying out loud; she doesn't know what's going on."

"I think she knows her father's gone, she just doesn't know why he's gone."

"Could be, Mr. Leiter...could be,"

Felix took a drink of his martini with a splash of lemon twist to it.

"Alright; James's driver's license, a map of London, a wallet with $100 in it, and a bug detector that James has used in past assignments...you think these clues relate to one another somehow?" Herb questioned.

"By what do you mean?" Felix answered.

"Do you suppose Dr. Wittigher would purposely leave these clues around for us in order to find him and conduct his evil scheme before us?"

"Not likely; it doesn't seem all that logical for someone working for SPECTRE to do such a thing."

"Well, no one in SPECTRE has ever been successful in kidnapping James and keeping him locked away for this long, either."

"You do make a fair argument with that given circumstance, I'll give you that."

"It just doesn't make sense; how can James just disappear. It's like he turned into thin air and basically no trace of him can be found."

Felix fumbled with the wallet a little bit, until he felt something odd inside it.

Herb looked up and saw the look on Felix's face.

"What is it, Felix?" Herb questioned.

"There's something in here other than money." Felix answered.

"Like what,"

Felix opened the wallet and searched through it, looking for whatever it was he was feeling. He finally found it and took it out in the open. It was a piece of paper with something smeared on it and partially ripped.

"What is that," Herb asked.

"Looks like some sort of address or something of the sort." Felix answered.

"Do you think it's where James is?"

"I don't know; it's impossible to read it."

Herb frowned and sighed.

"Oh," Herb sadly spoke; just when he thought things were taking a turn for the better.

Felix then looked up at him and smiled halfway.

"What," Herb questioned.

"But if we take this to your car, there should be a tool kit in your glove compartment that will be able to read through the smudges and make sense of the letters and/or numbers on the piece of paper." Felix answered.

"I don't recall Q bringing up such a thing."

"Oh, Q always has his ideas, don't worry."

Herb grabbed Lulu, and the two men walked out of the diner and headed towards where their vehicles were parked.

Herb sat in the driver's spot, Felix in the passenger side, and Lulu in the back in her car seat playing with a couple toys. Felix was steady at work, concentrating carefully on doing everything in the correct order and using the exact amounts. Wearing gloves, he sprayed something on the sheet of paper, brushed it gently with something that looked like a paint brush, and covered the piece of paper in something similar to blue spray paint. He placed special eyewear over his eyes and read over the piece of paper.

"What's it say," Herb questioned.

Felix took off the eyewear and handed it to Herb.

"Look for yourself," Felix answered.

Herb took the sheet of paper, put the eyewear over his eyes, and read what the note said:

_42 Wannsee_

"What in vastly God does that mean?" Herb exclaimed.

"No idea," Felix answered.

"Is it a house address,"

Felix typed something into Herb's radar...nothing happened.

"Apparently not," He answered.

"It could be an address somewhere else." Herb added.

Felix again typed something into the radar, but nothing came through.

"Nothing," Herb questioned.

"Nada thing," Felix answered.

"42 Wannsee...what the hell could that mean?" Herb questioned.

"It might be a code."

"A code for what?"

"I don't know; that's what we have to figure out."

"42 Wannsee...42 Wannsee...it's so random."

"Which makes it all the more an excellent and unidentifiable code."

"Daddy," Lulu begged.

"Yes, Lulu, I know you miss Daddy." Felix moaned.

"No, Lulu, say that, again." Herb ordered, kindly.

"Daddy," Lulu cried.

"42 Wannsee...42 Wannsee...it involves James, it's gotta." Herb spoke, trying to think of what it meant.

"The Final Solution," Felix exclaimed.

"The what," Herb remarked.

"1942 at the Wannsee Conference...it was during World War II; Adolf Hitler announced the Final Solution to the Jewish Question, which was genocide and extermination." Felix replied.

"You don't think…" Herb was cut off.

"I do," Felix answered.

"Oh my God...Dr. Wittigher wants to kill James."

"Let's just call it The Final Solution to the James Bond question."


	9. Chapter 9

James fluttered his eyes open and was greeted with a terrible stomachache.

"Oh," James moaned. He turned his head to the side of him; same room as before. James sighed, realizing that he probably wasn't finding a way out of this mess. He lay there staring up at the ceiling that was dimly lit and began thinking. As much as he wanted to think positively, it was beginning to grow mere impossible. What if he never got to be assigned another spy mission, again? What if he never saw another pretty girl ever again? What if he never got to see M, Q, Felix, or Eve, again? It then dawned on him, and he felt it was the most heartbreaking of all...what if he never saw Lulu, again?

His sweet, innocent two year old daughter was on the verge of growing up alone with no parents to love her or care for her. She might have to live in a foster home with possibly a psycho running the place that brutally abused children. He might not get to see her little face light up, whenever he walked into the room, again...never again to hold her and hear her call him 'Daddy'.

It had been official; James Bond had grown a soft spot for the tiny toddler. At first, having her seemed like a drag and an end to his world, but ever since receiving M's advice and slowly growing used to her, it was clear to him now that he did in fact love his daughter and wanted nothing more than see her, again. He wanted to pick her up, spin her around, play with her, take her to spy meetings with M, show her the world and its beauties to it...would he ever get to do those things, again? Would he ever get to be a real father to his daughter.

This made James depressed and desperate for a miracle to happen. If any other time was not for a miracle to happen, it was certainly now. He did as best as possible to shove those negative thoughts buried inside his mind and think of a way to break lose and escape. James tried wiggling around, but the straps had been tied tighter to one another. He could hardly move anymore. James sighed and closed his eyes.

"Felix, I could sure use some help, right now." James spoke, softly, to himself. He sighed and again, he thought of his little Lulu, and how she was probably crying and scared, not understanding why he wasn't there with her and caring for her. "My little Lulu...hold on, baby girl." James softly quivered. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dr. Wittigher sat at a table surrounded by his two associates, as they further discussed their plans for the 007 agent.

"What do you plan on doing with 007?" Associate #1 asked.

"Yeah; what kind of operation are you gonna do on him that'll...you know…" Associate #2 made a crackle noise, as he imitated the sound of slitting James's throat.

"What's the most valuable part of the human body?" Dr. Wittigher asked, sly.

"The brain," Associate #1 answered back.

"And that's exactly what we're going for." Dr. Wittigher answered.

"It's so evil...I love it!" Associate #2 cheered.

The three men gave menacing cackles and walked off to another part of wherever it was they were to start planning for James's life threatening operation.

"The Final Solution to the 007 Question...it's sick, demonic, an act of pure evil." Herb stated, disgusted. He paced back and forth in a hotel room he, Felix, and Lulu were staying in for that evening. Felix held Lulu in his arms, as she drank some juice from her sippy cup.

"I don't quite find the reasoning for it, either, 0010." Felix answered.

"I wonder what that monster's planning on doing to him." Herb worried.

"God only knows what he'll do to James, when he finds the perfect timing."

"Where's Daddy," Lulu whimpered.

"I don't know, darling; all we know for sure is that your daddy's in a lot of trouble, and he needs our help to get out of it, from how it seems, right now." Felix answered.

"It's just so hard trying to find him, when we have no real evidence as to where Dr. Wittigher may have taken him." Herb replied.

"True," Felix remarked.

"I still refuse to stop looking for him."

"I'm not giving up, either. James is a highly intelligent spy and always has a way of doing things...hopefully this is one of those times."

"Wish he were here to tell us what to do."

"Then we wouldn't be looking for him in the first place."

"You got the point, Mr. CIA man."

Felix shot a glare at Herb.

"...sorry" Herb answered, meekly.

"You should be," Felix remarked.

The two men received a knock on the door. Both Herb and Felix turned around to face the front entrance.

"Did you order room service?" Herb questioned.

"No, did you," Felix replied.

"No, I did not,"

"Be cautious when opening the door; it could be someone sent by Dr. Wittigher for us."

Herb nodded and had his gun in hand's range, in case for an emergency. Herb proceeded towards the door and opened it slowly to barely a crack just enough to see who was outside the door. It was a man wearing a bellhop uniform.

"Your luggage, sir," The bellhop spoke, friendly.

Herb eyed him, suspiciously.

"We have our luggage, already." Herb answered, cautiously.

"This says here on the name tag 'Herb Nixon'." The bellhop answered.

Herb quickly eyed the name tag on the suspicious looking suitcase.

"I'm sorry, but that suitcase doesn't look familiar to me." Herb answered.

Completely unaware of what was behind him, a man in all black had crawled in through the window and was silently creeping up behind Felix. Herb turned around and noticed the man. Almost instantaneously, Herb grabbed out his gun and fired at the man. He fell over, dead within seconds. Felix snapped his head behind him and gaped at the dead man in front of him. He quickly sat Lulu down on the bed. Luckily, the toddler had fallen asleep and was unaware of what was currently going on around her. The 'bellhop' busted through the door and grabbed hold of Herb.

Felix ripped Herb from his grasp and kicked the bellhop in the abdomen. The bellhop batted at Felix's arms, as he blocked every punch and kick the bellhop tried pulling over him. Herb got from behind him and tackled him to the ground. Felix knelt down next to the bellhop, grabbed out a syringe with a needle out of his pocket and injected it into the bellhop's shoulder. The bellhop stopped moving and became unconscious. Herb tied his arms and legs together, and the two men dragged him off to the bathroom and put him in the bathtub.

Just as the two thought it was over, a third man dressed in all black jumped out from behind the door and kicked Felix in the back of the leg. Felix tumbled over, sending Herb over to attack the unwanted visitor. Punches were thrown, kicking was done, and all three men were flung around into the wall or other objects at least once. Herb gave a blow to the man's face, while Felix stood behind the man and kicked him in the lower back. The man fell to the ground unconscious. Both Felix and Herb tied his hands and feet together and threw him into the closet in the front of the room.

Felix ran to Lulu and picked her up in his arms. Herb ran over to her and examined Lulu to make sure she was unharmed.

"She looks good to me." Herb answered, sighing with relief.

"I think Dr. Wittigher has discovered us." Felix answered.

"That or he planned this way before knowing that eventually someone would come after looking for James."

"Why don't we go to sleep in our cars for the night."

"Good idea; this room suddenly doesn't seem the safest of places."

Felix nodded, and the three of them left the hotel and headed to their cars to sleep in for the night.

It was about 1 AM, and both Herb and Felix were asleep in Herb's camaro with Lulu in her car seat in the back. Both men had decided it was probably best to keep watch for anyone suspicious or unwanted company, while the other one slept. For the moment being, it was Herb's watch. Felix wouldn't wake up and take his round of watch until another two hours from then.

Herb concentrated on scanning all visible areas for people or clues that would lead him to finding James or others that were possible threats to him, Lulu, or Felix. He knew how the wrath of James Bond worked, and he would beat the snot out of a villain for just killing innocent human lives. Killing someone close to him, such as Felix or Lulu, or worse, both, he didn't even want to imagine what James would do to that particular person.

Herb continued gazing outside in the streets of London, when he noticed something attached to a door outside a gas station that was still open at this hour. Curious, Herb got out of the car and walked across the street and over to examine what he was seeing. He saw an envelope taped to the gas station door, slightly blowing in the wind. As Herb was about to reach for and grab it, the wind became strong and blew it off the window. Herb was determined to find out what was in that suspicious looking envelope and began chasing after it. He went through alleys, sidewalks, business districts, and some more alleys, until the envelope came to a complete stop alongside the sidewalk. Herb gasped for air, then leaned over and picked it up in his hands.

"Got yah, sucker," Herb muttered to himself.

He cautiously walked back to his camaro, entered in, and sat down in the driver's spot. He opened the letter and grabbed a small flashlight to read what was inside. It was a note that left him slightly disturbed:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Whoever the British Intelligence has sent out to look for Mr. James Bond, 007, this is their only warning. Any interference with regards towards I or SPECTRE will result in immediate punishment and annihilation of Mr. Bond and/or personnel in search for him. Will will be aware, if you turn this letter into headquarters or London Police Department. _

_-Dr. Irving Wittigher_

Herb gulped; completely unsure of what to do next, he reached a hand over and shook Felix awake.

"Felix, wake up; we have a code red, here!" Herb snapped, in a whisper.

"Is it 3 AM, already?" Felix moaned.

"No, but we may not see another 3 AM, again, after this."

Felix shot up, seeming completely coherent with everything around him.

"What do you mean by that?" Felix questioned.

"Read this note I found." Herb replied.

"Where did you find this?"

"Over there at that gas station."

Felix took the small flashlight and read the note.

"Oh no," Felix gasped.

"Felix...James is in some big trouble, right now." Herb muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came, and James woke up being strapped to a chair still the same as he was on the operating table. He scanned around checking his surroundings; still the same room.

"Huh...better than the table, I guess." James spoke to himself.

James looked down to notice that he had been finally changed out of his pajamas and bathrobe. He was wearing a black suit and dark blue tie.

"Wonder why Dr. Wittigher would want me to be so presentable." James wondered, as he continued to wonder why he was in a suit he usually wore going out or just in general. The door opened, making James snap his head up. It was Dr. Wittigher with his two associates.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Bond. How do we do, today?" Dr. Wittigher questioned, seeming pleasant.

James raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Fine...and yourself," He commented.

"Just dandy, thank you for your concern." Dr. Wittigher answered.

"Why am I in normal clothing, like I usually wear everyday instead of my pajamas?"

"Have to keep you all nice and clean before the operation."

"And when will this operation exactly take place."

"Oh, in a few days or so...just waiting on some material and supplies, is all."

James sighed.

"Well, I'm not worried; I'm confident Felix and Herb are looking for me at this very moment." James answered.

"I wouldn't have such high hopes. Your poor little friends are having a more than difficult time trying to track you down." Dr. Wittigher sneered.

"Oh really," James said, somewhat sneaky.

Cautious of Dr. Wittigher not noticing him, James slowly and carefully moved his left hand and tried whacking his watch against the chair.

"Oh, yes indeed; can hardly find a trace of you." Dr. Wittigher answered.

"And how are you so confident with your hypothesis?" James questioned.

"I have my ways, 007...don't you worry about it one bit."

James gave a glare at Dr. Wittigher, trying to figure out what was going on this creep's mind.

"If you would excuse us for a moment." Dr. Wittigher answered.

James nodded with a smile.

The three of them left the room, shutting the door and again locking James up in isolation. James glanced his head over and down at his left hand. He saw a tiny red light on at the rim of his watch, just barely noticeable. James gave a sly smile and turned his head back to the door. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Herb was driving his car with Felix in the passenger seat. Lulu was playing with a toy in the back, who was blabbing gibberish about something particular.

"How do we find James, now, Leiter?" Herb asked.

"Well, we can't go to the cops or M about the letter." Felix answered.

"Did it say anything about the CIA?"

"No sort of headquarters."

"...dammit, you're right; sorry, I read that, when I was half asleep, so I don't recall much of it."

"I hope James is alright."

"I'm sure James is holding them off and stalling them, until we find him."

"Daddy," Lulu spoke.

"That's your daddy, alright." Herb replied.

Lulu gave a frown.

"Daddy," Lulu said, sadly.

"We'll find him, baby girl, we promise." Felix answered back, sweetly.

"I miss Daddy," Lulu answered.

"I'm sure you do, Louie girl." Herb commented.

"Don't call her that," Felix snapped back.

"Why not,"

"It's sounds awful,"

Herb thought about it then realized Felix was right.

"Sorry, Lulu," Herb answered back to Lulu.

"Fewix," Lulu spoke.

"That's me," Felix answered, with a smile.

"Fewix, find me Daddy," Lulu pleaded.

"I'm trying, peanut," Felix answered.

"_Peanut_," Herb remarked.

"Better than 'Louie girl'."

Herb didn't respond to that, when something started beeping on the radar. Herb shot his head towards it and saw a red dot blinking on particular coordinates staying in the same area.

"Hey, yo, what is that?" Herb questioned, shooting his head back on the road.

Felix looked over and saw the same dot and heard the same beeping.

"I don't know," Felix answered.

"Do you think it's James?" Herb questioned.

"Only one way to find out."

"Where is it,"

"Looks like just a little ways towards west."

"West Side London,"

"Oh crap; James is there?!"

"What in God's name would James be doing in West Side London?"

"Not James…"

"Dr. Wittigher,"

"Bingo,"

"We gotta get to West Side London."

"Well then, step on it, 0010!"

Herb stepped more on the gas and the black camaro zipped through traffic and busy streets, as they hurried to West Side London, hoping it would be James that the radar was detecting.


	11. Chapter 11

It was about an hour or so, until the two men arrived in West Side London. It was just like the bad parts of New York City: gangs, crooks, high crime rates, and no one was ever entirely safe.

Felix gripped Lulu tight in his arms, and Herb had a hold of his gun in his hand, just in case the need of self defense came up, which was expected in these parts of the city.

"I don't comprehend how even someone like Dr. Wittigher would wanna reside in this area." Felix commented.

"Not your nicest part of town, that's for sure." Herb said, self conscious of everything and everyone around him.

"What dat," Lulu asked, pointing at a black object by the side of the building.

"What is that, indeed?" Herb replied.

The two men made their way across the street, and Herb knelt down to see what it was. It was a cat sleeping, making Herb sigh with relief.

"It's just a cat, Lulu; nothing too dangerous." Herb answered.

The cat woke up and started hissing and foaming at the mouth.

"Or it's a rabid cat that wants its lunch!" Felix exclaimed.

"Run," Herb cried.

The two men bolted as far as they could away from the cat. They were in front of a bridal shop, when they decided it was safe to stop running.

"Is it gone," Herb asked.

"Yeah...I think we lost it." Felix answered, out of breath.

"Kitty," Lulu spoke.

"An _angry _kitty," Herb added.

"Daddy come back, now?" Lulu questioned.

Herb looked over, then frowned and looked at Lulu sympathetically.

"No...Daddy not come back, now." Herb answered.

"Daddy," Lulu sniffled.

"Don't worry, little lady; we'll find Daddy in no time...I promise." Felix answered.

"Hopefully," Herb commented, softly.

"Check the radar signal recently?"

Herb pulled out the miniature device that looked like a walkie talkie with a screen on it and turned it on. It began beeping and the same dot appeared in the same area.

"It's not moving, whatever it is." Herb spoke.

"I wonder what's staying so stationery." Felix remarked.

"Don't know...that's for sure."

Lulu started crying.

"Daddy," Lulu sobbed.

Felix rocked her and hushed her.

"I know...I know...we're gonna find Daddy and bring him home very soon...I promise." Felix answered, sympathetically.

"I want my Daddy," Lulu sobbed.

Felix again hushed her, trying desperately to console the little toddler.

"Are we anywhere close to the dot?" Felix asked.

"We'll have to travel by some sort of transportation, if we wanna be there by tonight." Herb answered.

"The sooner, the better; come on." Felix cried.

The two of them ran off to Herb's camaro...though things wouldn't exactly work out the way they had hoped they would.


	12. Chapter 12

Out in the middle of nowhere, it was about 7:00 PM and dark out. Herb and Felix were standing outside of the black camaro with Lulu in Felix's arms. Herb was fast at work trying to prepare the faulty engine that had broke down not long before now.

"Really...you couldn't have had Q check the engine _before _sending you off on this quest to find James?" Felix remarked.

"He said it was all ready to go." Herb said, busy messing with something he probably should not be messing with.

"Still should check the engine of your car."

"It's owned by MI6, to be correct."

"Doesn't matter,"

Herb went back to try and find the problem, when he spotted something out of place.

"Oh, see, here we are; these wires aren't connected." Herb answered. He connected the two wires to something, when the alarm system started blaring everywhere. Herb, Felix, and Lulu all covered their ears. Herb was the only one to wail out.

"My ears," Herb shouted.

"_Intruder alert, intruder alert, intruder alert, intruder alert, intruder alert_," The car's system cried.

"I think those two wires were disconnected for a reason, 0010!" Felix hollered over the noise.

"I have a name,"

"Just turn it off,"

"What,"

"TURN IT OFF,"

"YOU WANT ME TO TUNE IT?"

"OFF,"

Not exactly sure, Herb disconnected the two wires, stopping the blaring of the alarm.

"Thank you, merciful God." Felix sighed, with relief.

"Okay, I'm done with fixing the car." Herb answered.

"Well, _now _what do we do?" Felix moaned.

"Walk,"

"For how long,"

"Until we find something or someone to give us directions to the nearest rental car shop or train station."

"That could be miles from here."

Herb thought for a while and opened the car door. He grabbed something out of the glove compartment, shut the door, then walked back over to Felix.

"What is that," Felix questioned.

Herb flicked up the device with an antenna attached to it and pushed down a button, as he spoke.

"M...M...M, can you hear me?" Herb questioned.

"_M here, read you loud and clear, 0010. Have you found 007, yet_?" M questioned.

"No...Felix, Lulu, and I are stranded out in the middle of nowhere. My car broke down, and we were wondering where the nearest gas station or train station was."

"_Alright, let me check something quick, and I'll get back to you shortly._"

"What do we do, while we wait?" Felix asked.

"Walk, nothing else to do." Herb answered.

The two men started walking down the road into a dark night, completely unaware of where they were off to or where they would arrive to.

After what felt like hours, M had finally reported back to the two men in search for their friend.

"Are yah sure, M?" Herb questioned.

"_Positive; there's exactly a car rental place just down the road. Also a car dealership, if you wish to buy a car, instead._" M answered.

"And how far did you say?"

"_A fifteen minute walk at the most._"

"Alright, M; over and out."

Herb hung up and turned to face Felix. Lulu was fast asleep in Felix's arms, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Looks like we're taking a little hike, Herb." Felix answered.

"Apparently so," Herb replied.

The two men started walking down the road, not noticing that they were being watched from afar.

Five minutes down the road, and Herb and Felix were already growing tired.

"I can't understand how people used to get around from place to place like this." Herb moaned.

"I can relate; we're so used to cars nowadays, no reason why we should walk to our destinations." Felix replied.

Herb checked the radar scanner to see if the dot had made any sudden movements. It had still remained in the same constant area.

"I wonder what this is tracking." Herb mumbled.

"Hopefully it's a clue to finding James." Felix answered.

"Or James himself,"

"Even better,"

The two stopped, and Herb peered around to see if anything suspicious was happening.

"Is it just me, or do feel as if someone's following us?" Herb questioned.

"Just keep walking; maybe it's nothing." Felix answered.

The two men kept walking, then Felix stopped and turned around.

"Okay, I don't think it's just you." Felix whispered.

"Should we turn around and attack or what?" Herb questioned.

"Just walk at a fast pace, for now. If they continue to follow, then we'll consider crossing that bridge."

After another minute, again the two men stopped.

"Alright...pull out your gun, Felix." Herb whispered.

Felix grabbed hold of his gun and held Lulu with his other arm. The two men turned around and started scanning the area for any unwelcomed visitors. Fully concentrated on their tasks, the two men split up, but not going to far from one another. Felix looked in a few bushes to find nothing more but plants and tiny animals, like squirrels and bunnies. Herb, on the other hand, found someone after gazing through a few bushes. He saw a figure dressed in all black. Ninja like, Herb quietly snuck up behind him, then he whacked him in the neck, sending him to the ground unconscious.

Felix heard the fall, and he ran over to Herb, who was knelt down besides the man.

"Wonder what he wants," Felix commented.

"Probably another worker for Dr. Wittigher." Herb answered.

"Quick, tie him to that tree, before he wakes up." Felix said, pointing to a tree not too far off from where they were.

After tying the crook to the tree, Herb, Felix, and Lulu continued on to their destination. After about another ten minutes of walking and three minutes of both men arguing with the car dealer, they finally got their rental car...which was not all that up to code with the two spy agents. Their Aston Martin DB5 was hardly comparable to Herb's old camaro. Lulu was asleep in the back. The car rental place had provided a car seat for Lulu, after Felix threatened to blow up the cash register.

"I can't believe they gave us such a junker." Herb complained, as he drove the unimpressive car.

"We could've bargained for a better deal, you know." Felix commented.

"The sooner we find James, the better." Herb answered.

"I agree with that statement...Follow that radar signal."

Herb stepped on the gas and headed closer towards the signal.


	13. Chapter 13

James glanced down and over at his watch; the light was still glowing red.

"Looks like everything's going according to schedule...just hope someone's on my trail and searching for me." James spoke. He stopped and looked up at the entrance, when he heard someone approaching the door. It opened and in walked Dr. Wittigher with his two associates.

"Still hoping someone's coming to save you, ehy there, 007?" Dr. Wittigher questioned, sly.

"I'm not too worried, Doctor." James remarked.

"Who do you think will come after someone who's barely traceable?"

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"You're not going to fool me, this time, 007. You have no gun, no spy equipment, and no way of escaping."

"We'll see about that theory."

"I'm watching you, Mr. Bond."

James nodded, accepting that fact.

Dr. Wittigher glared at James and closed the door.

Herb and Felix had tracked the radar signal down to an airport.

"_This _is where the signal's coming from?" Felix questioned.

"According to the radar, yes." Herb answered, double checking the coordinates.

"You think Dr. Wittigher would hide James out in such a public setting?"

"Why not; it's the most illogical place to hide somebody. In usual cases, people would hide their victims in a secluded area."

"And even still James might not be what the radar tracked down."

"Only one way to find out, Leiter."

"Roger that, Nixon,"

The two men got out of the car, and Felix grabbed Lulu in his arms.

"Alright...finding out what this radar's tracking, commence." Herb stated.

"Yes, sir," Felix remarked.

The two men opened the door to the airport and made their way into the front lobby.

"Okay, so where would this signal be coming from?" Felix questioned.

"According to the radar scanner, it's coming from...that away!" Herb said, pointing to his left.

The two ran down the halls of the busy airport lobby down to a much quieter hallway that was secluded from people.

"Okay, where's the radar tracking it, now?" Felix questioned.

"Down this corridor," Herb answered.

"Daddy," Lulu cried.

"We may be on to him, cupcake." Herb spoke, optimistically.

They hurried down the corridor to another vacant area.

"Which door do you suppose we enter?" Felix questioned.

"The third one to the left." Herb answered.

The two men made their way to the third door on the left, and Felix tried opening it. It was locked. Herb kicked down the door and ran down the stairs to what seemed like a basement. Another door was across the room. Herb and Felix approached the door and kicked open the door into something that looked like a beach house on the coast of southern California.

"Whoa," Felix gasped.

"Dr. Wittigher has a nice looking headquarters." Herb stated.

"Possibly; we don't know if it's his, for sure."

"Daddy," Lulu wailed.

"Sshhhhhh; no we've gotta be quiet, now...Daddy's safety depends on us, now." Felix whispered to Lulu.

"Daddy," Lulu whimpered softly.

"We're gonna find Daddy, I promise." Herb whispered.

"Now the question is where is he?" Felix questioned.

"Well, that's our job to find out." Herb answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Herb and Felix were cautious everywhere they walked, scanning out for anyone suspicious or Dr. Wittigher himself.

"Alright, now be on the look out for anybody. This point in the game is crucial for everybody, not just James." Felix stated.

"Got it," Herb answered back.

The two continued walking around the headquarters in search for 007, when they spotted a man dressed exactly like a ninja, except without the mask over his face.

"How do we sneak up on him?" Felix whispered.

"Just follow my lead." Herb softly spoke.

Herb and Felix silently walked over towards the man. After getting so near by, Herb pounced onto the man's back. The man went down with a blood curdling shriek. Herb pinned the man to the ground and stared him straight in the eye.

"Where is he," Herb ordered.

"I don't know who you're referring to." The man answered, viciously.

"James Bond, 007, where is he, you dirtbag?" Herb snarled.

"Like I'll tell you,"

"You will unless you want me to shoot a bullet right through your cerebral cortex."

Herb pinned the gun to the man's head, promising him that. The man gulped, trying to think of what to answer with.

"Don't play any tricks on us; we have back up standing by, so fess up, now." Felix snarled.

"Fine...he's down that hallway." The man sighed, giving in.

"Good," Herb paused and turned to Felix. "Take Lulu and start heading down the hall...I catch up with you two in about thirty seconds."

Felix nodded, getting the message, and started headed down the hallway.

Herb turned around to face the guy, kept his gun where it was, and he fired it. Getting off the dead man, Herb dragged his body behind the sofa in the room and followed Felix down the hall.

"Wasn't letting him live, anyway." Herb spoke, softly.

Felix nodded, and the two men continued walking.

"Daddy," Lulu wailed.

"James, where are you?" Felix called out.

"James," Herb questioned.

James woke up to the sudden faint calling of his name.

"Felix, Herb," James softly asked.

"_Daddy_," He heard a familiar voice cry out for him.

James's face lit up, when he heard that sweet little voice.

"Lulu," James spoke, softly. "Herb, Felix, I'm in here!"

Felix and Herb ran over to the door and tried opening it. The door was locked.

"Dammit, it's locked," Felix snapped.

"Don't swear in front of the two year old." Herb ordered.

"Well, how are we gonna get in?!"

Herb snapped his fingers.

"Stand back," Herb ordered.

Herb took out his laser pen and pointed it towards the door lock. He pushed the clicker and fired it at the lock, until it busted off. Herb and Felix kicked down the door and found James tied to his chair.

"James," Herb and Felix cried.

"Daddy," Lulu cheered.

James smiled.

"About time you two showed up." James answered.

Herb ran over and began untying James's hands and shoulders. James, after that, untied his feet and ankles. He sighed with relief and looked up at Herb and Felix.

"Are you alright, James?" Herb questioned.

"Just fine, Herb; thank you." James answered.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Lulu begged, stretching her arms out for James.

James smiled and gladly opened his arms out. Felix walked over to James and placed Lulu in his lap. James wrapped his arms around Lulu and bounced her gently.

"Daddy," Lulu spoke, grasping to James.

"That's me...I got you, darling." James spoke, sweetly.

"Daddy," Lulu spoke, burying her face into him.

James kissed Lulu's head gently and was about to rise, when three figures came and stood in the doorway. Dr. Wittigher and his two assistants were standing there, and a gun in Dr. Wittigher's hand!


	15. Chapter 15

James handed Felix back Lulu and remained frozen in his spot. Herb pointed his gun at Dr. Wittigher, and Felix stood close by to Herb with Lulu tight in his grasp.

"Looks like I was found after all, Doctor." James answered, sly.

"Not another word out of you, Mr. Bond." Dr. Wittigher sneered.

"Let him go," Herb ordered.

"Sure thing...right after I get a bullet right through his head." Dr. Wittigher snarled.

"You don't frighten me," James replied.

"Drop your gun," Dr. Wittigher answered.

Herb didn't move a muscle.

"I'm not giving you a second warning." Dr. Wittigher snarled.

Herb still didn't move.

"Get the kid," Dr. Wittigher ordered.

Felix set Lulu down next to Herb and attacked the two associates. The three of them were repeatedly kicked, punched, and thrown into walls and objects. Felix pinched one associate's nerve in his neck and sent him to the ground unconscious. The other associate jumped onto Felix's back. Felix ran the associate into the wall, sending him crumpling to the ground. Felix grabbed both unconscious bodies and tied them to chairs in the corner.

James rose from his chair, wanting to go to Lulu.

"Sit down, Mr. Bond, or I'll make you watch your daughter die before finishing you." Dr. Wittigher snarled.

James cooperated and sat back down. Usually, he would have sat back down and plotted some trick to get the gun away from Dr. Wittigher. However, with Lulu now in the presence of danger, he was not willing to risk putting her in harm's way.

"Felix, get the gun from Dr. Wittigher!" Herb ordered.

Felix snapped his head toward Dr. Wittigher and began running in his direction.

Dr. Wittigher fired his gun, and Herb fired his simultaneously. Herb fired right at Dr. Wittigher's mid-chest...Dr. Wittigher fired James right in the mid-belly.

James clutched his belly, gasping for air, then slowly fell from his chair and collapsed to the ground, going into unconsciousness.

Dr. Wittigher fell to the ground, dead within seconds.

Lulu was shrieking and crying.

"Daddy," Lulu shrieked.

"Oh God," Herb gasped.

Herb put his gun back into his jacket and ran to James. He knelt down besides him, turned him to his backside and checked his heart rate and breathing. Felix went to Dr. Wittigher to check for his pulse and breathing.

"He's dead, 0010," Felix answered.

Felix rose from Dr. Wittigher's side and rushed to aid James.

"James, James...James, can you hear us?!" Herb pleaded.

No answer.

Felix put his fingers on his neck and checked for a pulse.

"His heart rate's dropping fast." Felix reported.

Herb grabbed out his walkie-talkie, as Felix ran to Lulu and comforted her.

"M, M, it's 0010," Herb said, panic hidden in his tone.

"_0010, how's the mission going_?" M asked.

"Fine; we've found James,"

"_That's wonderful_,"

"I need an ambulance, stat; there's been an accident."

"_What kind of accident_?"

"James has been shot...and he's bleeding quite a bit!"


	16. Chapter 16

James sat up in his hospital bed reading a book. He was in a blue hospital gown, an IV in his hand, and a hospital bracelet on the other. He was hooked up to heart monitors and a breathing assistance, along with an IV giving him blood from the loss caused by his gun shot. It wasn't until the door opened did James pay any real close attention to his surroundings. He was given a sweet surprise, when he saw his two year old toddler run through the doors towards him.

"Daddy," Lulu spoke, softly.

James smiled at Lulu, who was followed in by Herb and Felix. Felix lifted Lulu up onto the bed next to James's side. James wrapped his arms around his little girl and kissed her tiny head.

"How's my special little lady?" James cooed.

"Daddy," Lulu cried, burying her face hard into James's belly. James moaned and gently shoved Lulu off of him from that area.

"Oooooo; let's be careful there, sweetheart. Daddy's got an owie that needs healing." James answered, sweetly. He said this as he ran his fingers gently through Lulu's hair.

"What heawing do," Lulu questioned, curious.

"It's getting better, so I can come home to you." James answered.

"Daddy come back,"

"Yes, Daddy will come back soon."

Lulu smiled brightly, shining like a little star of purity and innocence.

"Daddy," Lulu said, again, sweetly. She gently leaned against James, hugging him and taking in his warmth. James couldn't help but smile and held his little girl close to him. At that moment, he promised that he would protect Lulu from anything or anyone no matter what...even if it meant losing his own life. That's what his job was all about...and now he had a special little someone he had worth risking his life for. The new feelings were different and needed time to get used to, but he liked it.

James leaned forward and kissed Lulu's little head and held her close.

"Love you, pipsqueak," James cooed.

"Wuv vu, Daddy," Lulu cried, smiling.

James smiled and continued holding her.

Herb and Felix stood by James's bedside smiling.

"Well, looks like 007 has a soft spot after all." Herb teased.

"It just took someone a quarter our size to do it." Felix added.

James gave them a friendly glare.

"So...what's next for the most well respected 00 agent in the British Intelligence?" Felix asked.

James looked down at his daughter, smiled, then looked back at Herb and Felix.

"I'm gonna snuggle with my daughter." James answered, looking down at Lulu. James gave her another kiss and held her by his side and wasn't ever letting go of her.


End file.
